


So Hard To Say

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a HIGHLY odd story called The Potato from the book Dangerous Vegetables, edited by Martin H. Greenberg and Charles G. Waugh and inspired by Keith Laumer.</p></blockquote>





	So Hard To Say

Sometimes I hate myself for it.

I know she would never hate me, but she wishes I could say it all the same. I wish I could say it, too.

I've tried, of course. Many times. I can't believe we've gotten so far in our relationship without my saying it. She's said it. She says it all the time. At least once every day. But I've never said it. I've gotten close, but no matter what, I can't force the word past my lips.

I've dedicated songs to her that have said it. I've written the words. But that's it.

I couldn't say it when we admitted our feelings. I couldn't say it when we made love. I couldn't say it when I proposed. I couldn't say it when we married. I couldn't say it when our daughter was born, or our son.

I'm almost resigned to it now. I almost think that I'll never be able to say the words. But I hope that one day I will be able to.

***

"Harm?"

I look up at my wife. "Yeah, Mac?"

She smiles softly. "Come to bed," she whispers.

I grin and follow her like a puppy. We lay down and I take her in my arms, holding her close for a moment before I, inevitably, start to explore her body.

She sighs. "Oh, God, Harm, I love you so much."

"I know, baby. I do, too."

A pang of guilt and regret flashes through me. Why can't I just say it?

Why is it so hard to say?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a HIGHLY odd story called The Potato from the book Dangerous Vegetables, edited by Martin H. Greenberg and Charles G. Waugh and inspired by Keith Laumer.


End file.
